Lee VS Tenten
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "I should go distract myself so I'm not creeping on you kay Neji."


"Lee VS. Tenten"

Honestly this whole situation is beyond ridiculous. I'm sitting here watching my teammate starry eyed, that's NEVER supposed to happen. Ninja's shouldn't have these emotions, but damn he must have been built for my personal torment. I think of all the times I've been pressed flush against that body of his and I can hardly breathe. I'm still human apparently, because I've heard girl after girl say the same thing about the Hyuuga. I continued sitting on the soft sand picking up handfulls and letting them run through my fingers while all my friends ran around the beach with smiles on there faces. I look up hoping to be freed from the insane trap Neji's body had on me, unfortunately there was no such luck. Neji was walking straight toward me wet from his earlier swim and dare I say glistening. He stared back at me for a much more respectable reason of walking in my direction and sat next to me propping himself up by grabbing hold of his knees. I watched his abs ripple in awe and tried to refocus my attention on his face. He'd already noticed by now, wearing a cocky, sexy as hell smirk on his face. Crap.

"Do you always stare at guys on the beach Tenten?" I smiled looking at him from the corner of my eye and shrugged.

"Just some." He smirk never fell.

"What, the attractive ones." I saw Sasuke run by, Shiori's hand in his and my eyes fallowed a few yards down the beach.

"I guess." That didn't seem to make him very happy when I looked back at him glaring at me and I pursed my lips in guilt. I stood.

"I should go distract myself so I'm not creeping on you kay Neji." I said hoping for my humor to reach him it didn't. He was now in front of me. My face slammed into his chest and I frowned at him.

"You can't run from problems Tenten."

"Damn Neji what are you a part time brick wall!" His eyes narrowed and I refocused. "I don't have a problem." He snaked his arm around my shoulder and forced me to walk in his iron embrace down the beach.

"Tenten, I've caught you starring at me a lot lately." I bit the inside of my lip.

"You don't say? Well we're training partners, I have to watch you." A half smile broke across his face but he again became serious.

"I don't really think that's it. I know a lot of girls find me attractive." I nodded easily.

"Yeah, so?" He turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a girl." He said matter of factly. I smiled.

"Am I?" I never really knew if Neji noticed I was a girl. He trained me worse than Lee and wasn't chivalrous like he was with other girls. I figured I was nothing but an asexual training partner to him. His face showed in-contentment.

"Of course, and it's normal to have those feelings toward a man." I looked up at him fighting laughter. "This is hardly funny Tenten."

"Your right, your right; but you can explain this to me with a straight face, and you never really showed me that you noticed the difference between me and Lee." Neji's face fell and he turned.

"Well you look a lot better in a swimsuit." I laughed lightly.

"That's good to know."

"Tenten, you have a very distinct difference from Lee." I shrugged.

"You just never showed me Neji that's all." He turned me taking firm hold of my shoulders and stared down at me, I blinked a few times to regroup I gulped and by then Neji's lips were on mine. My eyes widened and I closed them quickly feeling the light pressure on my lips. He pulled me closer wrapping his arm around my waist and I ran my nails down his abs. He cupped my face in one hand and began bighting my lip. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue across his bottom lip. I moaned into the kiss and he pulled away. I pouted with my eyes still closed. He began to chuckle. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath and brought my hand up to brush my lips. Neji's hand reached out and grabbed mine bringing it down to his side fiddling with my fingers absently.

"That's the difference between you and Lee." I looked up at him through my eyelashes and nodded silent. He smirked. "I don't think I've ever heard you so quiet." I shook my head and let out my breath that I've been holding. Neji began walking again and I stared up at him confused. What the hell just happened? I think…I think I just fell for Neji.


End file.
